mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Koopa
- Designs▾= - 2D Games= - SMB3 Cartoon= }} }} |caption = |first = Super Mario Bros. 3 |games = Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario World Mario is Missing! Hotel Mario Yoshi's Safari Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga New Super Mario Bros. Wii New Super Mario Bros. U New Super Luigi U |gender = Male |homeland = Mushroom Kingdom |kindred = Koopalings (siblings) Bowser Jr. (brother) |race = Koopa |forms =}} Larry Koopa is the youngest of the Koopalings. His name was''' Cheatsy Koopa''' in the cartoons. He had a green shell until New Super Mario Bros. Wii in which it was upgraded to blue just like his hair which looks like Iggy's and Lemmy's.He appears in all the games to feature the Koopalings. Larry appears to like sports as shown in Super Mario Bros. 3, and is usually the first boss on the first world. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Larry appears as the first boss in ''Super Mario Bros. 3. He has turned the king into a serpent. Mario has to get past cannons and Bullet Bills to get to him. Larry can only jump and uses magic wrings from the wand he stole. Though he is incredibly weak, as it could only take several hits on the head or several fireballs to defeat him. What happens to him after he is defeated, is unknown as he will fly in his shell and leave his airship after leaving his magic wand. Super Mario World Larry is the second to last boss in Super Mario World. Larry's boss battle is optional. Larry's fight is similar to Iggy's fight. He still is fought on a platform floating on a lava pit. He also takes out fireballs from his shell. The only difference from Iggy is that there are Podoboos jumping up and down, making it very hard for players who don't have power-ups. ''Mario is Missing! Larry Koopa is in the both the PC and NES version of the game. He is a boss in the game. In order to defeat him you just must simply jump on his head a few times to beat him. In the PC version you just need fire to beat him. Yoshi's Safari Larry is the boss of Crescent Coast he is the 4th boss and the most easy. If you beat him you get the Diamond Gem. ''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Larry is the last koopaling Mario and Luigi fight in Bowser's castle. He has a tennis racket to deflect any of his fireballs at the Mario Brothers.but he was defeat by mario once again. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Larry makes his 3D-rendering-debut in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, alongside the rest of his siblings. He is first shown when the Koopalings pop out of Peach's cake and capture her in which it shows the supposed birth order from right to left except for Jr., who was on top. Larry is the first boss on the first world rendering in the grass world although it is never said why his chosen for the grass world as his main color appears to be blue. He is fought in the tower and castle in order to reach world 2. He was given a magic scepter just like his siblings and can fire blue energy blasts. Larry was also given the same sequence as Super Mario Bros 3. When the player reaches the end of the tower, the player will see Larry upset and shocked that the player had made it to him as steam comes out of his head. The fight is very simple and has no obstacle. First, he will try to shoot the player with his wand blast which were given to all the Koopalings. Then the player must dodge his jumps. If the player lands on his head or hits him with fire balls about eight times, he will curl up in his shell just like the other koopalings and slide across the stage, trying to hit the player, then go back to his normal form. His tactics are the same as Iggy's except much slower and they lack the moving platforms, due to the fact that he is the first boss. This time when the player reaches the end of the castle, Kamek will come causing the floor to shift. This time Larry will do the same thing as the castle except his shell attack is a bit faster. After he is defeated he will fall off the screen and you may grab a key sending the player to the next world. At the end of the game, Larry is seen walking to Bowser's castle, in exhaustion. Bowser Jr. tells Larry to help push their father back on his feet, as he arrived late. ''Mario Kart 8 Larry Koopa is set to appear in ''Mario Kart 8 as a playable character along with the other Koopalings. This also marks the first time Larry Koopa is playable in a Mario game. Other Media In the cartoons, he was Cheatsy Koopa who is the emperor of eavesdropping. In Super Mario World, his hair was white-green instead of blue. There are two major differences between Larry and Cheatsy: Cheatsy's eyelids close a little bit but sees well, and his hair is sort of spikey. In the amada series, he serves as one of the minions of Bowser. Trivia *Larry Koopa was supposed to appear as a boss battle in Super Princess Peach, but he was removed along with all of the other Koopalings. *Larry Koopa is one of the Koopalings who did not get his name by a specific person. Fans say that his name came from 'Larry King', meaningfully that his name is Larry and himself being a 'prince' of the Koopas instead of 'King'. *Although Larry has been shown to like sports, he appears to lack stamina, but this also might be because at the end of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he walked from the first world to Bowser's castle, which explains his exhaustion, since it is a very long distance. Error In Super Mario's Momotaro, Larry's Hair Color Is Iggy's Category:Royalty Category:Koopas Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Bosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bosses Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Koopalings Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters